fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC14 / Transcript
Incident Arc, Episode 14: The Abandonment and Being Rejected. Hermione was Running Away! One week later after Juliet was established thanks to Esther Blanchett. Into the library of the Heian High School, Hermione sits in a chair with a sad face and is around her angry classmates and also the second-grade students included Benvolio and Emilia. Benvolio: What? You are serious? Is Hermione involved in this case? Emilia: She's responsible for this incident with Juliet who is in hospital in a critical condition and close to death. Benvolio: That's a lie? Hermione gets up and hits the table with both hands and shakes her head. Hermione: I'm so sorry for this kind of behavior! I should not start again! Please! Emilia: ... Hey! It seen that you're not a human girl but a youkai, that explains why that you're Juliet's familiar and can manipulate fire. I was aware of what is going on! Hermione is shocked and gasped. Romeo: Emilia! Stay out of this! Don't interfere with it! Emilia: That the truth that Hermione is a youkai! She had massacred several people over 6 months ago! Romeo: You're wrong to say that! Emilia: What's about of Hermione's tattoo on her back, eh? It proves she was a yakuza! Hermione frowned with an angry glare and have gritted teeth as she heard Emilia's insult. Emilia: Spoiled brats like Hermione are all the same! They do not hesitate to threaten them to call their parents if they refuse to give up their desires! They only think of luxury, their appearances, good lives, and never worry about others, they have only choose to save themselves, Hermione was also a spoiled brat! Romeo: It's enough to say harm about Hermione! Hermione: Uurh! Emilia: Hermione has caused so many problems, she fought with another girl and even hit a child with a rock, if her brain was hit she could die in atrocious suffering, Hermione failed to cause the death of her friends because of herself and her cowardice, and behaves like a yakuza! That provoked the violent reaction at Hermione who gasped. She slapped violently Emilia front of classmates and wobbled to the ground, they were shocked and reacts by this act. Emilia: Aarh! Female classmate 1: Kyaaah! Female classmate 2: Eeeeek! She gets up a bit and became angry after being slapped. Emilia: How could you dare to hit me!? Benvolio and Romeo hold an anger Hermione. Romeo: Stop it!! Hermione: Damn it! Damn it!! She kicked and projected violently the table. Emilia: You're really a demon! Not only you're a spoiled child who only thinks of enjoying life without worrying about others, but you're so very violent! Hermione pushed Romeo and Benvolio away and banged against the the bookshelf where the books fell and she grabbed Emilia's shirt collar and began to fight themselves, while Romeo and Benvolio attends this fighting scene between both girls with a shocked expression. Hermione: Emilia! Repeat it a bit to see! Emilia: I repeat if I want, little bitch! Hermione: I'll kill you! Emilia: You're just a yakuza! Rosette: No, that's enough! Stop it, girls! Classmates: Aaaaaah! A hubbub and agitation are echoed in the hallway, Juliet's wolf ears are popped as she heard it. Female classmates' voices: Kyaaaah! Eeeek! Returned into the library, Hermione and Emilia fighting each other and hitting each other, their noses and faces are a bit bloody. Emilia: Raaaah! Hermione: Aaaarh! Emilia, you bastard!! Emilia: Damn you, Hermione! Romeo: Hermione! Emilia! Benvolio: Stop fighting or you may get fired both! Rosette rushed towards both girls. Rosette: Please, stop it!! She tried to stop them but Emilia pushed Hermione away violently and was banged against Rosette. She hold her shoulders strongly while Hermione struggle. Rosette: Calm down! Hermione: Never! Rosette: Stop, it's useless! She pushed Rosette and banged against the bookshelf where the books fell. Hermione: Shut up! Juliet opened quickly the door where she discovers this conflict between the two girls with her widened eyes and gaped mouth as she was shocked. Hermione: How could you treat me like I was a yakuza, and I'm not a youkai! I was born with this birthmark I had on my back! Emilia: Shut up! Hermione was prepared to hit Emilia with her fist. Hermione: You're gonna pay for it! Juliet: Hermione, no! She stopped Hermione by grabbed firmly her wrist. Juliet: Hermione, you goes too far and you getting into big trouble! The spoiled brats are assumed to not be violent! Hermione: Shut up! She pushed Juliet away and unintentionally hurting her, which shocked herself. Emilia: I just know it! She had even hit Juliet! Rosette rushed towards Juliet. Rosette: Juliet! Are you okay? Then she turned her head towards Hermione angrily. Rosette: Hermione, apologized yourself right away! You having hit Azmaria with a stone on her head! You finally destroyed our friendship and trust between us! Hermione pointed her finger towards Emilia. Hermione: Never I should apologize to Emilia for calling me a yakuza! And I had the impression that everyone is against me now! Exactly what happened more than 10 years ago that everyone treats me as a outcast, a yakuza or a demon! I hate you all!! She leave and run away from the library and closed the door quickly. Romeo: Hermione! Juliet remain silent and fronwed. Later in infirmary, Rosette treat Emilia's injuries. Juliet: Stop moving! Emilia: Oww! Hey, be careful! Juliet: I understood what happened. Hermione who had unwittingly hurting Azmaria, with a rock during the violent conflict with Meg, because of her immaturity and impulsivity, and then she run away, that's it? Rosette: Yes. Juliet: But yet, since one week has passed since of the crisis, Hermione withdraws on herself, in my opinion it may be my fault too, since I rejected her then she wants to apologize to me. Emilia: Stop apologizing! It's well done for Hermione! You saw about her unpardonable behavior, she hit me! Juliet: Emilia! You pick a fight with Hermione and even having insulted her! It's also your fault! Don't being so hard with Hermione, because she had had enough difficult moments ever since! Emilia nodded her head and remain silent. Juliet: What you say is the truth, Hermione was my familiar, I sealed the pact with her... Emilia, you should not to talking about us because other people stay out of it. Later, Hermione was confronted with Tybalt, who was angry with her and slapped her violently. Tybalt: You did not realize everything you had done! Especially when Juliet almost died because of you! Hermione: I'm sorry. Tybalt: I'm very disappointed with your immaturity! You're a irresponsible and selfish girl!! I never want to see you again! Hermione: ... You going to abandon me, that's it? Tybalt: It's precisely what I was going to do... Hermione closed her eyes firmly and frowned. Hermione: I knew that you would throw me out like the others who rejected me! All that because I'm really immature and impulsive, and the being only one responsible for this provoked drama! Nobody, nobody understand what I really has felt!! Tybalt has widened eyes after heared Hermione's sadness and resentment. Tybalt: H... Hey... She reveals she had tears on her eyes and blushed face, frowned with tight teeth. Hermione: *sob* Liar!! She punched Tybalt's face and projected at the ground. Tybalt: Uurgh! Hermione's face is blushed and got angry as she crying, she clenched her fist firmly. Then she removes her purple scarf from her neck, and will eventually throw it angry. Hermione goes at full speed and crying. Hermione: (Everyone is against me! Everyone! Everyone!) I hate you! I hate you! ... AAAAAAHHH!!! Her howl of anger that echoed at the city. Meanwhile in Yomi, Cain was looking into the crystal ball where the vision showed that Hermione was running and yelling in anger. Cain: I imagine this friendship was breaking because of Hermione... It's time to take the lead. Then he was watching Leontes trying to seize the power of the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan, but could not. Cain: Lord Montague, the blondie girl would go and get the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. Leontes: It's okay, since the Shikigami of Summer would be unable to fight alone. Cain: No, my lord! She's not like the other Shikigami-Fairies! Moreover she had unusual abilities that the others did not have, and she is the incarnation of the red phoenix, you know it! Leontes: Really? Cain: Please, Lord Montague! Let me fight against Hermione De Borrommeo to protect you! For I forbid you to fight because of the lack of your right arm! Leontes: ... Very well, Cain. But I want you use the Kusanagi Sword, the Yata Mirror and the Magatama Jewel to fight in need, okay? Cain: But we needed their powers to do it. Leontes: The Three Imperial Regalia of Japan were bounded by a powerful spell. We no longer need them, but we have only a quarter of power for now. Cain: Very well... Later, Hermione as her hybrid form, she had her human form but she conserves her physical traits of the red phoenix as a Shikigami-Fairy, Hermione had red wings on her back, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head and she had a phoenix tail. She flies in the air with her wings. Hermione: (I going to take charge of recovering the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, with the sole purpose of repairing my past mistakes. But once I gets all of them, I will never go back from Kyoto forever.) Suddenly, Cain's voice was heard and echoed. Cain's voice: The Shikigami of Summer, if you want to recover Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, I agreed to fight willingly. But you must first to go in Yomi to be able to find me. Hermione: You! Cain had created a hole of darkness that acceded to the entrance of Yomi. Hermione gasped and has widened eyes. Cain's voice: Why you hesitated? She finally entered the hole of the darkness which leads to Yomi, it is an underground world where the darkness reign. Hermione: Waah, it's... It's really Yomi?! It's a sinister place! Suddenly, she finds herself confronted with a Nue, a chimera youkai, that recalls the bitter memories to Hermione. Hermione: (This Nue... It's that youkai that I hate the most.) Meanwhile in back home, the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet was alone in the room and still in school uniform. Juliet: (... Hermione...) Suddenly, her Summoning Smartphone rings in the pocket of her school uniform. Juliet: Huh? She picks up the phone call and answers. Juliet: Hello, what's going on? You know I'm really hungry, I always had the belly gurgling! Romeo's voice: Juliet! We got trouble! Juliet: Romeo? Romeo's voice: Hermione had become untraceable and disappeared without a trace! I found only her purple scarf! Juliet: Eh? Meanwhile with Romeo and Tybalt who are in state of anxiety, Romeo hold his blue smartphone. Romeo: Hermione was running away! I heard her screaming in anger, and nothing else! At the same moment with Juliet who hold her Summoning Smartphone with a shocked expression. Juliet: Whaaaat?! Meanwhile at Yomi, Rosette and Chrno have to follow in the footsteps to find Hermione as she had entered this hole of darkness. Chrno: This is really Yomi? Rosette: Yeah. The spirit of Seiryu is alongside of Rosette. Seiryu: Rosette, this world is swarmed with dangerous youkai~ Haru. Rosette: I knew already, but it's insane that Hermione goes alone. It's pure suicide to do such a thing. Seiryu: (Why she reacting like this on her own? I thinking she wanted to get back those three Imperial Regalia of Japan to make up for her mistakes~ Haru. We blamed ourselves to be too hard and tough with her, but...) Returned the confrontation with the Nue. Hermione: Flaming Art: Burning Shuriken! She launched her burning shurikens from her wings towards the Nue. Then she unsheathed her Natsudori from the scabbard, she dashed and grabbed the Nue by the neck, slammed it on the ground and stab it, the Nue roared with a pain. Hermione: The Nue recalls me the bitter memories, it is the responsible for having killed Lady Volumnia! Some unclear flashback with the Nue and Volumnia on Hermione's past 10 years ago are showned. Hermione digs her Natsudori deeper into the chest of the Nue and kill it finally while blood was spread and stained on Hermione's scholar uniform, she panted deeply. Hermione: Here, it's now over. She dashed towards a cave which leads to the dark labyrinth, and finally confronted with Cain who held the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan with him (so the Yata Mirror wears on the back, the Magatama Jewel around of his neck and the Kusanagi Sword in his hand). Cain: You finally came, Hermione De Borromeo. Hermione: Who allowed you to call me by my first name?! Cain: I did not do anything at all. But on the other hand, it was Lord Montague who spoke to you. My name is Cain Nightroad. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cain: Reborn, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Nue. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Cain: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 32 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 31 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi, Hermione is ready to fight with a serious glare and armed with her Natsudori. Hermione: (Juliet...) Intermission. Cure Amaterasu appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile at Kyoto, Koumori accompanies Cure Amaterasu and Cure Susanoo who rided on Kirin's back while Romeo runs with Tybalt. Koumori: I know that Hermione is in Yomi, I think she was gone to take over the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan! Cure Amaterasu: I wonder where Yomi is? I would of apologize to Hermione, because I was too cruel with her and even rejected her! Tybalt: Me too, I want of apologize to Hermione for saying I no want to see her again. He hold Hermione's purple scarf. Cure Susanoo: Who cares these excuses?! I would never forgive her for this behavior, she is like all the other pretentious nobles she hates most! Cure Amaterasu: Susanoo! Koumori: I can feeling the presence! He created a hole of darkness that will lead to Yomi. Romeo: Koumori, you really know how to do? At the same moment, during the battle against Cain and his Ayakashi. Hermione: Flaming Art: Grapple Kunai! The kunais from her wings are covered by flames, she launched the blazing kunais as the grappling hooks to capture the Ayakashi and prevent it to acted. Hermione: Aaaaaah! She slammed it at the wall of rock, Hermione dashed towards Cain and armed with her ninja blade. Cain blocked Hermione's ninja blade with the Kusanagi Sword equipped with a sheath. Hermione: It's you, who was behind all this! It's you who prompted me to kill Juliet! Cain: Don't blame at me, you're the responsible for this breakup between the Onmyouji-Precures and the Shikigami-Fairies. Cain kicked Hermione up, however she managed to recover the Kusanagi Sword from Cain's hand. Hermione smirked maliciously as she hold the Kusanagi Sword. Hermione: He he, it was exactly what I was expecting. Thanked you for give me back the Kusanagi Sword! She put her Natsudori in the scabbard. She attempt to unsheathed the Kusanagi Sword from the scabbard, but gets electrocuted. Hermione: Aaaaah! Cain: Sorry my girl, but the Kusanagi Sword obey only owner such like Cure Susanoo, its original owned is Cure Otohime... He pointed his finger towards Hermione. Cain: Ayakashi, shot down the blondie girl! Ayakashi: Uoooh! It attacked Hermione with its claws, but she dodged from the claws that destroyed the rocks one each other.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Transcripts